


Destino

by carolss



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Não. Não. Não. Eu me recuso a acreditar"





	Destino

"Não. Não. Não. Eu me recuso a acreditar" Rosa disse.

"Qual o problema ?" Gina disse momentaneamente tirando a atenção de seu celular e olhando para a detetive que atualmente ela chamava de namorada.

Rosa respirou fundo e disse bem lentamente :

"O problema é que eu não consigo acreditar que minha namorada ficou comigo porque uma droga de uma vidente disse pra ela ficar"

"Eu não faço coisas porque a Carlene me diz pra fazer, embora ela seja genial e isso não seria uma coisa tão ruim assim. Eu fiz porque é destino e ela simplesmente me ajudou a ver isso"

"Você é uma idiota"

"E ainda assim você me ama, isso é destino também"


End file.
